Jessie and Sandy Sidney
"Frankly, I couldn't give a f**k, because I'm pretty sure one of them f**king hurt me. What? Didn't say I don't cuss, too." "Please don't tell our parents." :3 -Jessie and Sandy Jessie and Sandy Sidney are the 7-year-old son and daughter of Sammy Sidney and Jessica Hood in Gamewizard's universe. Jessie is the First Grade President at Gallagher Elementary and Sandy is his adviser. Jessie's biggest rival is Princess Shelly Johnson. Nextgen Series In The Great Candied Adventure, Jessie and Sandy tried to stow away on the Big Mom Pirates' ship after Black John kidnapped Mr. Fluffleupagus. They were caught by Stewie Griffin and brainwashed into leading the Raccoon Pirates to their doom on Chocolate Island. During the fight in Mt. Chocobo, the two tried to stab Kirie and Carol with candycane knives, until Sheila kicked them away. The two were knocked out and saved by Henrietta as the volcano was crumbling. They woke up on the Sunny Day, unbrainwashed and believed to have been taken hostage, but the crew assured otherwise. They reached the conclusion the kids were brainwashed, and they stayed with the crew on the way to Licorice Lands. While the pirates when on their adventure, the kids stayed back to watch the ship, creating a mess upon the crew's return. Afterwards, Henrietta left the crew and took the twins home on her helicopter. But before going home, they requested to make a few stops, such as Sabaody Park where Jessie stocks up on bubbles. That's when Mason and Sheila zipped over them in Trickster Mode, so Henrietta takes the kids to go after the two. They eventually catch up with the two (and the Spinach Armada) at the Asparagus Sea. They discuss getting to Candied Island in the sub-world, and believe Jessie can help by Coating the ships using his bubbles. The twins aid the Spinach Fleet in battling the Big Moms, then Jessie uses his Coating to protect the Sunny Day and other ships as they sail in the vortex. Once they all make it, Jessie flies the Raccoons to Candied Island with a Bubble Boat, but Sheila jumps off at the shore, forcing her friends to join, while Jessie and Sandy make it to Whole Cake Mountain. The others eventually arrive there, and Jessie and Sandy guide Sheila and Haruka to where Big Mom is. Pekoms and Tamago ambush them on the way, but Jessie and Sandy decide to fight them and let the two go ahead. Jessie's fight with Pekoms take them above the mountain via Jessie's many bubbles. Jessie defeats him by blowing Pekoms' bubble close to the giant candle, then blows a bunch of gas bubbles at him to blow him up. Sandy's fight takes her and Tamago to a chocolate river, and when she falls down a javafall, she manages to grab Tamago's tongue, pull him down, and pull herself back up, sending him falling into the java. In the one-shot Rivals, Jessie and Princess Shelly engage in several contests that Shelly wins by cheating. Cheren comes to comfort Jessie after his loss against Shelly in soccer, but refusing to hear a lecture from a fourth-grader, the two challenge each other to Gun Wars. Major Battles *Jessie and Sandy vs. Sheila (briefly). *Raccoon Pirates and Spinach Armada vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Jessie and Sandy vs. Pekoms and Tamago. *Jessie vs. Shelly Johnson (many times). *Jessie vs. Cheren (Gun Wars; offscreen). Relationships Each other Jessie and Sandy seem to go everywhere together, and they get along very well. Sandy often sticks up for Jessie, using her adorable look to get people not to tell their parents he cusses. Their parents Jessie and Sandy inherited their dad's and mom's looks respectively, and their dad seems to teach their homeroom. It's unknown if they're aware of Jessie's cussing and scold him for it. Shelly Johnson Shelly is Jessie's biggest rival who always kicks his butt at everything. She always gloats over her victories and makes Jessie feel weak. Jessie was always determined to beat her to set an example for his First Grade class. Joey Beatles Joey seems to be close friends with Jessie, as he's taught him his block-building skills. Sector V Although they weren't off to a good start, Jessie and Sandy became allies with Sector V, helping them in the Candied Island Invasion. Appearance Jessie has light-brown skin like his father, black eyes, and light-brown hair. He wears a dark reddish-purple shirt, black shorts, and black shoes with white socks. Sandy has peach skin like her mom, black eyes, and dark-red hair. She wears a thick, dark-purple dress and white strap-on shoes, no socks. Personality Jessie has shown to be a potty-mouth, cussing at 7 years old, but seems to have the capability to be a First Grade President. Jessie has great care for his classmates and wants to do his best to represent them, which is why he's determined to best Princess Shelly in a game. He really despises the beach bully/princess for always beating him, and giving little snappy remarks, and always becomes depressed when she hands him a humiliating defeat. As a result of his defeats, he goes to sink in depression at Goofy Goober's, gorging himself on ice cream until he's totally drunk. Because of Shelly, Jessie also possesses dislike for 4th-graders and older kids, refusing to hear lectures from a fourth-grader. Jessie also has concern and care for Mr. Fluffleupagus, as does his sister. He also speaks with his dad's foreign accent. Sandy is more kind-hearted, but shares her brother's mischiefism, able to use her adorable aura to make people do what she wants, like not tell their parents Jessie's cussing. Sandy has also been shown to cuss herself sometimes, but convinces her witnesses not to tattle. Abilities Jessie and Sandy are huge fans of Spongebob, and have mimicked fighting abilities similar to Spongebob and Sandy respectively: Jessie has mastered Bubble Power, having gathered a bunch of strong soap bubbles from Sabaody Park, and can make nearly anything shaped out of bubbles, such as a floating boat, torpedoes to fire at enemies, and also allow himself to glide. He also carries bubble wrap which he aims at enemies, pops a bubble, and blows them away. He also has a carton of gas which he uses to blow gas bubbles, which can all explode around enemies when fire sets off a chain reaction. Sandy took after Sandy Cheeks, and has mastered Rope Action, having gathered a bunch of ropes and can use them to swing vantage points, latch on enemies, or even glide around with a rapid-spinning jump-rope. Sandy is also able to use her adorable appearance to make people do stuff for her, like not tell their parents Jessie cusses. Weaknesses Jessie seemingly has a limit on his bubbles, having to visit Sabaody Park often to get more. Sandy may also be at a loss in a dangerous area with little vantage points to grab with her ropes. Her ropes are also weak against fire. Stories They've Appeared In *The Great Candied Adventure *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Regarding their names: **Gamewizard occassionally gets their names mixed up, as Jessie can be a girl's name, and Sandy can be a boy's. **Jessie is named after one of Gamewizard's old classmates, Jesse, who cussed a lot. **Sandy shares her name with Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob, whom her powers were based off of. **Generally, Jessie was named for his mother, Jessica, and Sandy was named for her father, Sammy. *Sandy's ability to glide with her jump-rope was based off the Robot Chicken Indiana Jones parody, where the bully was pushed into the jump-rope that was spinning like a helicopter. *Jessie's biggest rival is Shelly, whose dad's name is Sandy, which is Jessie's sister's name. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Leaders Category:Allies Category:Twins